A Special Night
by Smaug 101
Summary: Hiccup is enjoying his time in the Springs after a long day of being chief and when Astrid decides to join him. It get's more enjoyable for the both of them. Hiccstrid Smut


**Here is a new story finally. This is my first smut story so go easy on me and hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer** **: I don't own How to train your dragon**

The sun was starting to set as Hiccup was heading to the springs with a satchel of clean clothes and swimming shorts. Not only to relax from having a long and busy day of being chief and to cool down since it was a hot day. But also to loosen his tense and aching muscles.

When he got there, he dropped his bag and took off his armor, then changed from his clothes to his leather swim shorts and switched his prosthetic foot to a different one that can stay under water longer.

He stepped into the spring and slowly sank down, letting the cool water loosen his muscles. "Ohh that hit's the spot" He moaned sitting down on a flat rock and rested his back against the smooth rocks, the water level going up halfway to his chest. He sank down to his collar bone and leaned his head back, as his eyes closed at a leisurely pace.

While relaxing, he couldn't help but think of his fiance Astrid and their wedding. They have been engaged for two months now and will be married in a week's time. Hiccup couldn't wait.

About five minutes went by of relaxing and thinking of tomorrows duties, Hiccup heard a twig snap. His back straightened and he spun around, ready to grad inferno when his eyes laid upon Astrid, who was standing on the path that lead back to the village. She was wearing her regular clothes, except for her fur hood, arms bands and had a plan brown skirt on, instead of her fur one.

"Jeez Astrid, you scared me" Hiccup placed a hand over his heart.

"Aww, I'm sorry chief" she spoke in a fake apology way

Hiccup just rolled his eyes "Sure you are" he sarcastically replied and they both broke into laughter.

"Do you need something Milady? He asked, hoping that it was nothing or that it could wait for a bit.

Astrid shook her head "nope" then she walked toward him, swaying he hips in the process. "I saw you leave for the springs and decided to come and spend time with my future husband" She spoke softly. Hiccup couldn't take his off her, as she came towards him

When she reached the spring, she unclipped her shoulder pads, letting the metal fall to the ground with a clang. Then took her clothes off, only leaving on a red thick beach material breast bindings and underwear that aren't see though when they get wet. After that, she untied her braid and let her hair fall down her back and did a twirl for him, showing off her body.

Hiccup couldn't help but stare at her as she did a twirl and her skin seemed to glow from the sunlight. To him, she always looked like a goddess and would always be one no matter what.

The two lovers stared into each other's eyes for a moment, before she stepped into the spring and sat down beside him, sighing happily from the cool water and rested her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed her hair.

As the couple sat there in silence and enjoyed each other's company, Astrid couldn't help but bring her right hand up to admire the amazing ring Hiccup made for her. It was a golden ring with a beautiful white gem on the top and she absolutely loved it.

Hiccup noticed her staring at it, from the corner of his eye. "You really love that don't you?" He turned to her.

"I absolutely do Hiccup, it's the most beautiful piece of jewelry I have ever seen." She admitted, turning to him with a big smile on her face and had a sparkle in her eyes.

"Not as beautiful as the girl wearing it" He replied, giving her a loving smile.

Astrid slightly looked down, blushing from his comment. She would never admit it but she always loved it when he'd give her complements like that. She looked back to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a deep kiss. He didn't hesitate to kiss her back and wrapped his other arm around her waist.

The couple kissed for a bit and Hiccup couldn't keep in what he was thinking. He broke the kiss and brought his left hand up to her check and placed it there. "Isn't it so exciting that we'll be married in just a week?" He asked excitedly.

"It really is babe and I can't wait for that day and to spend the rest of my life with you." She smiled. He returned it with his own and the two got lost in each other's eyes.

They closed their eyes and lean toward each other, reconnecting their lips together. Their kiss became more passionate and loving that Astrid pushed her tongue against Hiccups teeth and he happily opens his mouth, allowing their tongues to battle with each other. She moaned in his mouth and swung her leg over his lap, sitting on him and started too grinned her hips on him.

Hiccup groaned and could feel his member beginning to harden. He moved his hands down to her hips, lightly squeezing them and kissed his way down to Astrid's neck, trailing kisses and sucking on it.

"Ohh Hiccup" Astrid groaned arching her back, pushing her clothed breasts into Hiccups chest, as he resumed his task. She could feel his manhood pushing against her inner thigh, through the fabric of his undergarments. It was turning her on and she could feel a light burring session in between her thighs.

Hiccup slowly kissed his way back up her jawline and cheek, to reconnect his lips with hers, as he moved his hands from her hips to the knot of her bindings and untied it. Once it came lose, he pulled the material off and placed it with the other clothes.

Astrid broke from the kiss and leaned back just far enough for him to see her mounds and teased him by shacking them from side to side. Hiccup couldn't move his eyes from her breasts as they shock and ran his hands over her back to her breasts and cupped both of them. He caressed them slowly and gently at first, listening to Astrid's low moans and soon went rougher.

"OHHH Hiccup" She moaned into the air, loving the way his strong black smith hands and fingers massaged her breasts but she wanted to hear his moans too. She moved her hands down his back, feeling the muscles he has, to his swim shorts and gripped them. Hiccup knew what she wanted and moved his hands form her breasts to the edge of the spring and pushed himself up.

Astrid gave him a sultry look as she slid off him, tugging his shorts down his legs and pulled them off then placed it by their other clothes. She sits back on his lap, looking down at him with the same look on her face and wrapped her hand around his member and began to stroke it very slowly. He wasn't quite hard yet, but that was going to change.

Hiccup groaned at the feeling of her pumping his member and loved it how she was so great at it. "Ohhh Astrid… keep doing… that" He panted, leaning his head back.

"As you wish… chief" She replied seductively and pumped him faster, while rubbing the head with her thump. His member was now fully hard.

Hiccup felt pleasure running through his body and loved it, but he also wanted to make Astrid feel that way. So he lifted his head back up and saw her wet mounds in front of him. He leaned forward and took a nipple in his mouth and sucked it gently, while he squeezed her other breast with his hand and wrapped his free arm around her back.

"Huh… Hiccup" Astrid gasped, shutting her eyes tightly and squeezing his member harder and could feel the pleasure course though her body. She moved her free hand to his hair and ran her fingers through it, encouraging him to continue his task. "Please… don't… stop babe" She begged in between moans.

Hiccup smiled and sucked on her nipple harder and flicked it with his tongue, as he gripped the other nipple with his thumb and index finger, pinching it. She gasped out and pumped him faster. "Mmmm… Astrid" He groaned into her nipple and continued his actions of pleasuring her. He moved his mouth to the other nipple, giving it some attention and moved his hand to her other breast.

Astrid was panting out loud as she still ran her hand through his auburn locks and stroked his member. She could feel the burning session in between her legs getting hotter and hoped Hiccup would get to it soon, as her legs began to slightly shake in want.

When Hiccup felt her legs shaking, he had a feeling of what she was craving. He kept on kissing her breast and nipple, while he started to move his hand down from her breast, feeling her smooth toned stomach until he reached her beach underwear. He pushed his hand underneath the material and placed three fingers on her folds and began to move his fingers up and down.

"UHHH" Astrid gasped, tightening her grip in his hair, from the feeling of his hands making contact with her slick folds. She loved the way his hands worked on her womanhood but loved it even more when he had his fingers in side her. "Hiccup… I need…" She was cut off when he pushed two of his fingers inside her and flickered them around.

Her head fell back and eye's shot open "ahhh Hiccup" She gasped out. The amazing feeling of his strong, skilled fingers and how they brought her much pleasure, she had to stop stroking his member and could only squeeze it

Hiccup smiled into her nipple and could tell Astrid was really enjoying it. He picked up the pace of thrusting his fingers in and out of her, as he placed his thumb on her clit and began to rub it. He pulled away from her nipple and kissed both of her mounds before he kissed his way up her body. He went slowly and steady, going up to her jaw for a bit then to her neck and focused their, while he caressed her back gently.

Astrid let out moans in the air and loved the way how Hiccup is always so gentle with her. Though she also liked it when he is rough on her. "Don't… stop… babe" She panted in delight, to tell him she was enjoying it and began to pump him at a steady paste. Feeling him moan her name in her neck got her to pick up his pace.

After a couple of minutes of doing this, Astrid was craving more and picturing him inside of her, with her folds and body burring in want. She released his member and crawled off him, his fingers sliding out of her. Once she was standing up and made sure he was watching, she gripped her last bit of clothing and pushed it down her toned legs, stepping out of them when she reached the bottom and tossed them with their other clothes.

She stood there for a moment, letting him eye her body before she straddled over his lap and placed her hands on his shoulders. "You ready babe?" She asked him in a seductive tone and his only reply was a slow nod with a big grin on his face and he placed his hands on her hips, squeezing them.

She sexually smiled at him and grabbed his member, placing the tip at her entrance. Then slowly began to slide down on him, moaning as he filled her.

"Ohhhh Thor Astrid" Hiccup gasped, tightening his grip on her hips, from the amazing feeling of him being inside her. "Feels… soooo good"

Astrid gave him another sexual smile and started to rock her hips on him at a slow paste. Hearing him moan as her own moans escaped her lips.

"Faster milady" Hiccup groaned, moving his hands to her butt and gave them a strong squeezing. Loving the feeling of them in his hands

She obeyed her lover and rode him faster; her breast's bounced up and down from her thrusts. "Yes, Yes… OHH YES" She cried out, each one getting louder.

Hiccup loved it when she moaned and wanted to add more pleasure for her. He leaned forward, taking her left rosy nipple in his mouth and started to nibble at it.

"UHHHH… YES BABY" She shouted and rode him as fast as she could. Throwing her head back and squeezing his shoulders harder, digging her nails into his skin. Pleasure running through her whole body. The water splashing against their body's from every one of Astrid's thrusts.

"God's Astrid" Hiccup groaned. He tried to thrust up into her, but couldn't do to the way he was sitting.

She felt what he was trying to do and looked back at him; slowing down her thrusts "IT's… ohhh… ok babe" He pulled back from her nipple and looked up at her. "You just… uh… sit back and… enjoy this" She moaned at him with a smirk.

"Ok milady" He grinned back and took her right nipple in his mouth and ran his tongue over it.

"OHHHH babe" She arched her back, pushing her breasts further into his face and picked up her pace once again. Panting out his name and feeling him moan into her breast.

Her thrusts began to slow down from her losing energy but she was not done yet. Giving him a kiss on the head, she slides off of him and stood up, pulling him up with her. This surprised him and he just stared at her, only to see her looking at him very seductively.

She gently pushed him over to the side and took a couple steps forward; as she slightly leaned forward and stuck her rear end up which Hiccup could see her entre butt. She griped the edge of the spring with one hand and turned her head toward Hiccup. Using her free hand, Astrid scooped up some water and moved it to above her butt and slowly tilted her hand, letting the water run out of her palm and splash off her butt, back into the spring.

Hiccup shivered with a moan, as his member twitched, from seeing her do that. He quickly walked behind her and ran his hands over her wet rear-end. "That was sooo hot Astrid" he groaned, giving her checks a squeeze. Watching the water droplets run down her whole back side.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it babe… Though I really miss you being inside me" She whimpered, pressing her rear end against his groin, feeling it brush against her folds.

Hiccup shivered in pleasure again, loving the grinding she was giving him. He griped his manhood and pulled back so he could place the tip at her entrance and rubbed it there for a moment before he slammed himself inside her. Astrid moaned loudly from how fast he penetrated her and pressed her butt against his groin his groin.

Hiccup started thrusting steadily into her, squeezing her hips in the process and hears her moans escape her lips. He begins to pick up his pace and it was driving her crazy. "OHHH YESS… huh… right their… ohh… baby" Astrid gasped out, squeezing the ground harder as pleasure ran though her body. Her tits bouncing with each thrust.

His hands smoothly roamed over her moist body, while Astrid started to move her hips in response to his thrusts. "Astrid… ohhh Thor Astrid" Hiccup moaned out and started pounding in and out her as fast as he could.

"HICCUP" She gasped out, tilting her head all the way back and felt him gripping her mounds tightly. "Getting… OHHH THOR… really close babe… OH YES"

"Same here" He groaned and felt her harden nipples poke his hand

After a few more thrust's, Astrid couldn't take it anymore and reached her release. "AHHHH HICCUP" She cried huskily. Feeling her juices spill around his member which sent him over the edge. "Astrid" He shouted and buried his member inside her, shooting his seed into her. Which caused her to moan out again.

They stayed like that for a short moment, catching their breaths before Hiccup pulled out of her and sat back down. Astrid straddled his lap and looked into his emerald eyes.

"That was amazing Hiccup" She breathed heavily, soothing his left check with her hand.

"I aim to please Milady" He grinned at her and gave her a quick peck on the lips, wrapping his arms around her back. "And it was pretty amazing as always"

She grinned back at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and locked her lips with his and the couple shared a long loving kiss. They kissed for a while, loving the feeling of being in each other's arms and bodies pressed against one another. Soon they broke from the kiss and Hiccup brought his hand to her face and moved a lock of her hair that was covering part of eye behind her ear. That must have fallen from behind her ear when he took her from behind. "Oh Astrid… I love you so much" he softly said.

"I love you to Hiccup" She replied, kissing him on the noise and rested her forehead against his.

Hiccup and Astrid climbed out of the spring a while later and watched each other get dressed, sending a wink or two while doing it. Once both were fully dressed, Astrid laced her arm with Hiccups and the two walked down the path back to his house to plan the rest of their wedding out.

 **Well there you go. Hopefully you enjoyed it and don't forget to Review (on how I did or what I could improve on) follow and Favorite. I'd also like to thank Ecchi Girl for going over it before I posted this story**


End file.
